Maybe
by mixthealphabet
Summary: Jade is on Mount Justice after accepting to help the team in exchange for a free pass on her next scheme. The sisters talk about an unusual subject. Set in the five-year time skip.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Maybe** by larissa

"You are _so_ fucked up."

The exclamation doesn't really startle her, since she'd seen the other come in, she'd known the girl had been there, watching as the two of them mocked each other. Her companion wasn't there anymore, having left with a glare and some sort of resentment that both elated and hurt her. Still, she hadn't really expected her sister to say anything. They had always been the kind of family that kept things to themselves.

Jade doesn't turn to Artemis, glancing at her through the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, well, it's the pot calling the cattle black, isn't it?" She replies, gaze shifting through the room.

The blonde girl by her side shrugs, "I never said I wasn't." There is a sigh and the sound of dragging feet, and Jade wonders _how on earth_ can this girl have not learned to stand still. "I'm not as bad as you, though. I'm hardheaded, but you?! You're being just plain stupid."

There is no inflexion in her tone. She is just making a statement, that simple. The lack of aggressiveness bothers Jade.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm here because _you_ invited me, not because I wanted to help you and your little friends with the whole playing hero business." The woman scoffs, dropping herself on the couch and propping her feet up. "Sure, let's bring dad down, let's mess with the Shadows." Sarcasm drips from her words as a light smirk crosses her lips. "I'm all about that, cross my heart." The small gesture of marking an x across her chest is exaggerated. "You know I enjoy the danger, and a free pass would do wonders to my bank account. But I have never, and I will never, accept orders from imbeciles who think they can restrain me."

Artemis rolls her eyes, trying to keep her amusement away from her expression.

"Idiot," she says. "Restrain you? I think we all know better than that." Her sister doesn't look her in the eye, but there's a bit of pride in her voice, and Jade has to bite her tongue in order to keep the smile away from her lips. "He is trying to protect you."

This explanation is too much, though, and the brunette bursts out in laughter, clutching at her sides in a way she hasn't done since before leaving home. Because, really, that's how ridiculous it sounds to her. Arrow is _not_ protecting her. That boy is one of the few people who can actually hit her with a blow. As the one responsible for most of her more recent injuries, he's not allowed to be protective over her.

"That was genius, Arty. I needed that." Jade wipes her eyes, regaining control over herself. Even in her supposed joy, the woman carries that sort of arrogance in her manners that always manages to get a rise from the other. Not this time, though. In response, the blonde fixes her sister with an odd look of disbelief and condescendence.

"He loves you, Cheshire." Artemis hisses, outrage evident in her undertone. Her lips contort in disdain, in a way Jade knows means she is trying to control her anger. Yet, her eyes are wide behind her mask, sincere, because that's what her sister always tries to be, despite their father's teachings. She recognizes that look, the absolute honesty of it, for she's seen it many times before, when Artemis tried to convince her of many other things.

It's funny, actually, how her _younger_ sister seems to be correct much more often than she is.

_We have to keep this family from falling apart._

_Dad will come after you._

_You are working with Sportsmaster!_

_He loves you, Cheshire._

Shock washes over her, but the villainess maintains a collected mask as she can still feel her sister's eyes on her. The realization isn't such a big deal; men have fallen in love with her before. For some reason, however, Arrow is different. He is intelligent, charming and has a sense of morale that challenges Jade's usual skeptic views of their society. He is lost, though, but that only seems to add to his attraction. She crosses her arms, forcing herself even deeper into the couch's cushions.

_Maybe_ he does love her, _maybe_ he is trying to protect her. The idea is unfamiliar, but it makes her heart beat faster and her face feel warm. Jade knows she is blushing and it mortifies her, because Artemis knows her well enough to understand what her thoughts may be. Still, she cannot bring herself to care about her little sister, possible controversies and blackmail material.

Because _maybe_ she loves him too.

* * *

This is just a little drabble I did on tumblr and decided to upload it here as well. I don't know if I like it, yet. I may or may not continue this.


End file.
